ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 104 (13th February 1986)
Plot Ali and Sue are stunned to see their café vandalised with paint. They look over to the Foodstore and see that it has been vandalised with paint too. Kathy consoles an upset Naima, while Dot makes an inappropriate remark about the situation being funny. Lou is visited by a man who she calls Uncle. The local residents start cleaning the paint off of Ali's café. As Lou and Uncle reminisce about old times, Lou learns of the real reason he has come to visit her. Angie asks Den questions about Jan, paranoid that he will leave her. When Dot comes into The Vic Angie asks her for some sleeping pills. Dot hands her some. Pauline finds Lou in her room in the dark. Lou is upset and asks her to get Simon to see her. DS Quick is insulted when he is asked if he plans to catch the thugs who vandalised Ali, Sue and Naima's businesses. Pauline asks Dr. Legg about Ruth, trying to understand if him and her are in a relationship or not. Angie and Pauline have a chat upstairs and Angie cries once again because of Den and Jan; she tells Pauline she is in love with Den and cannot help it. Dr. Legg tells Pauline that Ruth is a lesbian in order to bring closure to the rumours. Ian, Lofty and Sharon come up with ways to expand their kissogram idea. John returns to The Vic for another drag night. Sharon and him talk about love, as John tells her love is love, and not a gender. Simon visits Lou and she is furious to have learnt from Uncle that he pawned Albert's pocket watch. Simon gets upset over the situation and Lou pushes Simon for answer to why he sold it. Simon tells her he owes £3000 to a loan shark and two men have tracked him down. Lou fears how Pete will react when he learns the real reason that Simon came to Walford; she cradles Simon in her arms as he cries over the situation he has gotten himself into. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding Guest cast *John Fisher - Dave Dale (Credited as "David Dale") *Uncle - Leonard Maguire Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and front room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'All I do is go around life hurting people. I don't want to hurt people.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes